With Me DracoHermione
by howlformalfoy
Summary: This is just a story i want to share with you guys that i've been writing on my ipod.  Although the two hated each other, Draco and Hermione were forced to spend time with each other during the summer...


Hermione walked with Harry and Ron, just like any other day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It seemed normal, the three best friends getting through school and getting themselves out of trouble any time they needed to.  
>"oh no." Ron groaned suddenly, rolling his eyes.<br>"what?" Hermione frowned slightly, confused.  
>"Malfoy." Harry muttered disgustedly, answering what Ron was thinking.<br>"What is the point of even turning up to potions, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, itching to aggravate the boys. "You're not exactly Snape's favourite, even with that ugly scar on your forehead."  
>A few giggles carried through the Slytherin crowd as they listened to more of Draco's rudeness.<br>"C'mon we don't need to listen to this. We don't have Potions till after lunch anyway." Ron said, holding Harry's shoulder to stop him from losing his temper.  
>Harry nodded, turning away from Malfoy.<br>"Hey Granger!" Malfoy yelled; startling Hermione. She turned and faced him.  
>"Yes?" She said coldly.<br>"Good to see you." He winked before turning to his gang of Slytherins.  
>Hermione blinked, turning slightly pink and smiling foolishly to herself.<br>"What was that?" Ron stared at Hermione horrorstruck. "Since when was Malfoy happy to see you?"  
>Hermione held her breath, feeling her cheeks turn the darkest shade of red. "Rubbish! He was just pulling your leg! Of course he's not happy to see me, Draco was being-"<br>"DRACO?" Harry's eyes widened as if saying Malfoy's first name was as frightening as repeating Lord Voldemort's.  
>"Malfoy!" Hermione said quickly. "He was being sarcastic. Now can we please go and get some breakfast? I'm starving."<br>Harry or Ron hadn't forgotten about Malfoy's sudden interest in Hermione, they found it strange and some what suspicious.  
>"You know he hates me!" Hermione hissed, as both of her friends stared at her with utter suspicion. "I'm muggle born. The boy has pure hatred for people like me." She said sternly. "Please put this to rest!" She cried getting to her feet as the breakfast bell rang.<br>Hermione walked through the crowd of busy students hurrying to their lessons, losing Harry and Ron behind her. She quickly hurried to where the gang of Slytherin's were, pulling Draco to face her.  
>"I want a word, now." Hermione insisted.<br>Draco turned to his frowning friends, they were so confused as to why a mudblood had dared touched their leader.  
>"Why?" Draco hissed under his breath, but Hermione yanked his arm to one corner, shielding themselves from any students passing.<br>"What were you thinking?" Hermione said firmly. "You know how much tension there is between you, Ron and Harry so why on earth would you say that to me?"  
>Draco rolled his eyes. "It is good to see you. And after the summer we had I thought things would be different this year."<br>Hermione stared at Draco, taken back. Her and Draco had had an amazing summer to say the least. Hermione's parents and Draco's father had somehow become friends, even if Lucius did speak poorly of their muggle behaviour behind their backs. He had invited them to attend a wizarding world expedition which lasted three weeks. In that time, Hermione was forced to stay at the Malfoy manor as a guest of Lucius'.  
>The first week was silent, Draco had done everything in his power to try and avoid Hermione, anything that she had even touched was then considered filth by master Malfoy.<br>But then, as one of the house elves set Hermione a beautiful dress for one of the Malfoy's annual most extravagant summer party, something happened.  
>As guests rolled into the Malfoy manor, Draco could see no sign of Hermione and considered this rude and highly disrespectful. He marched up to her room, but before he could knock, he looked through the crack of her bedroom door.<br>Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror, brushing her long bushy hair into a sleek, smooth curl. Draco looked at her back, the strapless dress that once belonged to his mother fell perfectly upon her. He gulped, knocking the door lightly. Hermione spun around, shocked by the new sound as no one had even said her name since she had been living here. Her eyes turned cold at the sight of Malfoy, her mouth trembling slightly. "I will be down soon Malfoy." she spat.  
>"everyone has arrived." Draco said a lot more firmly and sharper than he'd intended.<br>Hermione got to her feet. "Well, they ought to meet the mudblood of the household shouldn't they?" She said sarcastically.  
>"Wait." Draco started, grabbing her arm. "You look... Beautiful." his heart hammering against his chest.<br>Hermione stared at Draco, a look of complete shock on her face, but the shock soon clear away, a sweet smile showing slightly from the corners of her mouth. "Thank you." She said quietly, her cheeks blushing slightly.  
>Draco nodded, walking past her and back down to the party. He sat on the side of the room, greeting friends and family that entered the Malfoy manor, a fake smile plastered on his face.<br>As he spotted Hermione however, he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. The hate he had since he was a child had somehow evaporated into thin air. He smiled, something he hadn't done for a while, as he stared at her nervous expression, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
>Draco walked towards her, extending his arm. Hermione seemed suspicious at first, she knew it would be absolutely outrageous to trust a boy such as Malfoy, but she couldn't resist the curiosity of what dancing with Draco biting at the bottom of her stomach.<br>She took his hand as he pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. Malfoy's family eyed him incredulously, suspecting that Draco may have fallen sick as he never asked a girl to dance, especially a muggle born beauty. They swayed slightly, Hermione put her hands around Draco's neck, staring at him as if desperately trying to see through a game plan that did not exist. Trembling hands around Hermione's waist, Draco couldn't help but feel happy with the light touch of her hands on his skin. But he could see in her face she was still looking for signs of warning. As Draco opened his mouth to speak, a hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him away from Hermione.  
>"Draco darling.." Said the sweet voice of his mother. "Since you've now started to want to dance, Pansy Parkinson is here, she looks very pretty." She said, smiling bitterly at Hermione.<br>Hermione gave a small smile, looking down at the floor embarrassed. Nothing ever changes. She thought to herself.  
>"No mother." Draco said simply, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows. "I would like to dance with miss Granger."<br>As his mother opened her mouth to speak, Draco interrupted. "Unless you would like me to be unhappy dancing with someone I'm not attracted to. Just because she is muggle born doesn't mean she should be treated so wrongly."  
>Draco's mum blinked at her son, utterly bewildered by his suddenly attitude. "Okay. Have fun." She said softly, walking away to a crowd of people to entertain.<br>"Attracted to?" Hermione blurted out once Draco's mum was out of sight.  
>Draco's turned back to Hermione a blank expression on his face. "Well... Yeah." He said quietly, taking her hand and pulling her back close to him to dance.<br>Hermione stared at him. "Pansy is going to tell people that you rejected her... For a muggle child."  
>Draco smirked. "My mother has probably adjusted her memory already. And if she hasn't, Pansy has had a crush on me for years, I'll just kiss her to keep her quiet."<br>Hermione smiled genuinely something that made Draco's stomach flip over. "Thank you." She said softly, as the music started to get faster and they twirled and spun without needing to say another word.  
>For both Draco and Hermione, the summer had instantly become somewhat a dream. They walked the Malfoy's never ending garden of pure beauty, getting lost in conversation way deep into the night. Draco surprised Hermione with the Malfoy library, where thousands upon thousands of books flooded the walls, Draco smiled when he found Hermione fast asleep on a book, when he couldn't find her in her bedroom. It was just the perfect summer for Draco, feeling happy was a feeling he hadn't felt for a very long time.<br>One night, Draco picked up two brooms and raced to Hermione's room, hoping to interest her for watching the sunset together, and maybe a midnight flight.  
>"Hermione-" He started but stopped when he saw that Hermione's bags were packed and she was holding a note. She looked up at Draco, a look of pure pity on her face.<br>"Going somewhere?" Draco joked, smiling at her.  
>She wasn't smiling back, Hermione looked down at her hands, unable to look at Draco. "I was going to leave you a letter." She started determined not to look at him. "I'm going.. I'm going to the Burrow."<br>"The Burrow?" Draco frowned, puzzled.  
>Hermione looked at Draco. "Ron's house. I always visit him when he asks me and... He sent me an owl two nights ago."<br>Draco blinked, unable to understand. He had forgotten all about Hermione's friendship with Harry and Ron. "Oh... Weasley." said Draco trying to sound casual.  
>"Please don't be upset." Hermione pleaded, seeing right through Draco's act.<br>"I'm not upset!" Draco snapped suddenly feeling defensive. "You're not suppose to be here anyway! You're suppose to be with those mudbloods! Potter and Weasley!" Draco said, his voice raising with each word.  
>"Mudbloods!" Hermione yelled, standing up, her hands clenched. "So it all comes down to blood with you doesn't it Malfoy? I'm muggle born and I know that these last few weeks have not been and act! You've enjoyed my company, pure blood or not!"<br>Draco stared at Hermione, feeling his pale face flush red. She was right, of course. But he would never tell her that, instead he stared coldly at Hermione. "Just get out Granger. The Weasels are waiting for you." He spat.  
>Hermione seemed hurt, but she grabbed her stuff and her broomstick, and before Draco could say something, she was off into the night without taking a backwards glance.<p>

"You thought things would be different?" Hermione said coldly, as the silence between them as they reminisced their summer together became unbearable.  
>"Well... Maybe. I miss you." Draco said, his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. He had never had a friend walk out of his life so quickly, and he especially didn't want that friend to be Hermione.<br>Hermione sighed deeply, it was her turn to look at the floor. "Draco..." She started. "You know what Harry and Ron are like. If you just... Be a bit nice to them, maybe then we'll be able to see each other more."  
>Draco laughed. "Not a chance! Being seen with a kid with a scar on his face and a kid with flames for hair? I'll never be let back into my common room!" He had meant for this to be a joke, but the look in Hermione's eyes read a sense that she was hurt.<br>"You really do belong in Slytherin." She spat. "I thought you would at least do this FOR ME! I should have known better than to think better of you Malfoy!"  
>The sound of his last name being said from Hermione's lips was horrible, it felt like the summer never existed, like she hated him.<br>"Just forget it! This is stupid! Just don't talk to me, leave me alone!" Hermione said walking away.  
>"Hermione-" Draco said as she turned around, hatred in her eyes.<br>"WHAT?" She yelled, drawing attention to them both.  
>"I-" Draco said looking around at the staring faces. "I don't know what you want me to say..." He said quietly.<br>Hermione noticed the staring faces. "Of course. Sorry for being seen talking to a Gryffindor, your reputation is at stake. Now if you excuse me.." She said before walking through a crowd leave Draco confused and miserable.

"Have you seen Hermione lately?" Ron asked Harry three days later. "She's gone mental she has, been talking to Malfoy. Seamus told me she had a real big go at him on Thursday."  
>"She's probably in the library." Harry replied. "I don't really want to spend my time in there, it's Sunday. We should go ask her if she wants to go to Hagrid's or something."<br>Ron nodded as he followed Harry to the library. Hermione sat at the back of the library, hunched over what looked to be her eighth book judging by the pile beside her. She looked tired and drained, like she hadn't slept for days.  
>Hermione looked up and smiled weakly at the boys as they approached. "Hi." she squeaked.<br>"Are you ok?" asked Ron, taking a seat next to her.  
>Hermione nodded, looking back at her book. "Just needed some time to think."<br>"This wouldn't have anything to do with Malfoy would it?" Harry questioned casually.  
>However, the tired looked in Hermione's eyes turned widely awake and alarmed. "Why would it have anything to do with HIM?" she snapped.<br>Harry blinked, clearly taken back by her sudden outburst.  
>"I was just-"<br>"You shouldn't assume stupid things Harry. I've never been friendly with Draco and it's staying that way!" She spat, getting to her feet and storming out.  
>Ron looked completely shocked. "Did you hear her call him Draco again? And what's she being so defensive for?"<br>Harry shrugged. "Maybe she's seeing him."  
>Ron's eyes widened. "Rubbish! Why would she do that? He's awful, he is. No good can come from a Malfoy. Look at Lucius!"<br>"Well why don't we just ASK Malfoy? Since she's not going to give us any answers." Harry asked.  
>"Have you gone as mental as she has? What are we suppose to say Harry? 'Hey Malfoy Hermione's acting really weird ever since she spoke to you, what happened?'-"<br>"Nothing has happened!" Draco answered Ron's sarcastic question emerging from a row of books clearly eavesdropping.  
>"Then why is she in such a bad mood?" Harry asked.<br>"I said it's nothing!" Draco snapped and stormed off out the library just like his friend had a few minutes ago.

The first term of school passed quicker than anyone at school had expected, soon enough, a blanket of thick snow had fallen around Hogwarts and the great hall had been decorated with amazing trees and tinsels, the north pole had seemed to have bombed the school, it was beautiful. And with these sights around, the children of the school seemed to grow more and more excited for the holidays.  
>Ron and Harry found Hermione near the window in Gryffindor tower, looking out of it, concentrating on the snow that fell peacefully to sleep on the floor, causing every piece of dirt on the ground glisten with whiteness.<br>"Hermione?" Ron said anxiously.  
>Hermione jumped from the sudden rip of silence, scrunching the bit of parchment in her hand and putting it in her pocket.<br>"You got an owl?" Harry asked, eyeing her pocket.  
>Hermione nodded. "Just from my parents. Change of plans this Christmas that's all."<br>"Oh?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "What's changed?"  
>"None of your business Ronald!" Hermione snapped, getting to her feet. "I need to find someone, I'll see you later."<br>"Who are you seeing?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
>"Don't you worry about it." Hermione mumbled, walking past the boys and heading for the porthole.<br>"Malfoy is it?" Ron asked furiously, causing Hermione to stop in her tracks. "You can't keep hiding from us you know? We ARE your friends."  
>Hermione turned around to face her friends, a look of guilt on her face. "I haven't said anything... Because there is nothing to talk about. It's just... My parents and Lucius Malfoy have become very good friends, I spent my summer at the Malfoy manor, that's it."<br>Ron looked mortified by Hermione's confession, as Harry seemed suspicious.  
>"Why is Mr Malfoy so kind? I mean... He only socialises with pure blood and you're-"<br>"Muggle born I know." Hermione said coldly. "He didn't know at first, but he became very fond of them, then he became fascinated in muggle use... And the rest is history."  
>"You can stay at mine Hermione, this is sick! Spending time with the Malfoy's, you must be going mad!" Ron exclaimed.<br>"For your information we've been invited for the Christmas holidays so I won't be joining you! I don't want this to happen but it's happened! Just leave it!" She shouted, storming out of the porthole.

As the holidays drew clearer, Ron and Harry kept their distance from Hermione, simply because they were scared they would anger her again. The last visit to Hogsmede before the holidays took place just a few days after Hermione's confession. She appreciated Ron and Harry's distance and avoided them as they headed into the Three Broomsticks and went straight up to the hilltop where a clear view of the Shrieking Shack was and sat on her coat in the snow.  
>She sat there, hunched over a book for what seemed like for hours, the cold breeze whipping her face, making her shiver.<br>"Aren't you cold?"  
>Hermione's head shot up to see Malfoy standing by a tree, a small smile on his face.<br>When she saw him, she looked back her book determined to ignore him. "Go away Malfoy."  
>Draco sighed and sat next to Hermione in the snow, looking out at the Shrieking Shack. "I always sit here to think. The Shrieking Shack is amazing when snow is around it."<br>"I suppose." Hermione mumbled, sneaking a sideways glance at Draco.  
>He caught this and held her gaze, frowning. "Look, I know you're mad at me, but I AM sorry."<br>Hermione looked back her book, trying not to listen.  
>"If it means that much to you, I'll try and talk to Po- Harry and Ron."<br>That had done it. Hermione looked up at Draco, smiling. "Really? But what about the Slytherins?"  
>Draco's shrugged. "What about them? You're probably the only friend I have that doesn't bore me to death... And can actually hold decent conversations. Don't think I should lose something like that." He smiled.<br>Hermione, blushing slightly, flung herself into Draco.  
>"Thank you! We can be friends! I really have missed your company!"<br>Feeling slightly awkward as no one, especially a girl, had hugged him before, patted Hermione slightly. "Great! I heard you're spending Christmas with us?"  
>Instead of answering this, Hermione was looking into the eyes of her friends Harry and Ron, they both looked sick to their stomach at the sight of Draco touching Hermione.<br>She got to her feet. "It's okay." she said quietly, not exactly convincing them. "Malfoy-" She hesitated. "Draco... Is my friend." She said quietly.  
>Harry blinked while Ron clenched his fists. Hermione gulped and looked at Draco.<br>He got to his feet and looked at the two boys, desperate to just shout something incredibly mean and run. But something stopped him, the thought of Hermione his friend, someone who smiled when she saw him, and could spend hours talking intently throughout the night. He couldn't lose that again. So he sucked in his pride and opened his mouth to speak.  
>"I'm.. Sorry." He started as the boys stared. "For everything. And I'm ready to forget everything and start fresh if you guys are?" he finished, extending his hand for Harry to shake.<br>He stared at the hand suspiciously, thinking that this MUST be some sort of trap. However, Harry shook his hand. "Done." He muttered.  
>Draco smiled awkwardly. "Thanks Harry."<br>Harry snorted. "I think I prefer Potter. You saying my first name is weird... Draco."  
>Draco shivered slightly at the sound of his enemy say his name. "Good point." he smiled, turning to Ron and extending his hand.<br>"After everything? Insulting my family, making my life a living hell? You want to start over?" He roared.  
>Draco flushed red feeling anxious. For some reason he knew it would he harder to gain Ron's approval than Harry's, he tormented him for years after all.<br>"I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
>Ron took out his wand, pointing it straight at Draco's chest. "What? DID A GIRL SUDDENLY CHANGE YOUR MIND? OUT OF EVERYONE! WHY HERMIONE, DRACO?"<br>Draco could hear the slight jealousy in his voice, he looked at Ron's wand horrified, but Hermione stood in front of him, the wand suddenly pointing at her than him.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO RON?" She screamed. "Hex him? I won't let you! He's apologised, Harry's let everything go you can too!"<br>"Hermione, Malfoy has made my life horrible from the very beginning! He's had everything I've wanted, a huge house with riches, a quality broomstick, now he's got YOU and-" Ron stopped midway in his sentence, his face as red as his hair.  
>Hermione's face was full of shock, her cheeks flushing a deep red as well. "Ron-"<br>"Just forget it!" he shouted, walking down back to the village.  
>Hermione looked at Harry as to some sort of explanation, but Harry just shrugged.<br>"I had no idea.." he said truthfully. "I better go find him, don't worry Malfoy... He'll come around."  
>Draco nodded.<br>"Oh and Malfoy.." Harry said turning to face him. "Best to act as if we still hate each other in school, don't want to people to start asking questions."  
>"Harry-" Hermione started angrily.<br>"Good enough for me." Draco smirked, hugging Hermione as he looked at her annoyed face.  
>"Thank you Harry!" Hermione shouted as he ran back after Ron.<p>

The next week continued simply and happily for both Hermione and Draco. For Draco, it was as if his world had finally been put back into place, he didn't feel angry anymore, not a single drop of bitterness ran through is veins when he was with Hermione. He had his friend back, and things couldn't be better. They talked a lot, Harry joined them a few times but Draco could see he was uncomfortable with his company.  
>"I wish Ron would talk to me..." Hermione said sadly at breakfast on the last day of term. "I won't see him this Christmas, you'd think he would be a little less stubborn, I mean... We're friends. Can't he understand that?"<br>Draco nodded slightly. He had always known him and Hermione were just friends, but hearing her say the word... Made him feel a twinge of sadness in the pit of his stomach which made him feel slightly sick.  
>"Don't worry about it." Draco forced a smile, ignoring the feeling.<p>

"WEASLEY!" Draco bellowed, cutting through the crowd towards him after the evening feast.  
>Ron scowled at Draco and tried to ignore him, but Draco was too quick for him and grabbed his arm.<br>"Hi." Draco muttered. "Look. I'm sorry for everything. But you have to understand, Hermione and I are... Friends. Nothing more!" He meant these words but for some reason, the twinge at the pit of Draco's stomach seemed to have intensified.  
>Ron stared for a moment, then gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry... This is just weird. You sure there's nothing going on with you two?"<br>Almost chocking on the word, Draco forced a 'yes' and Ron's face relaxed.  
>"All right then," He smiled. "Have a good Christmas Malfoy."<p>

As Christmas approached, Draco and Hermione continued to be what seemed the best of friends. They stayed up together in the middle of the night talking, Draco had never been involved with such a person before. Hermione had introduced him to Muggle products such as a television or computer which both he and Lucius Malfoy found extremely fascinating.  
>"Christmas tomorrow." Hermione smiled over at Draco as they played Wizard Chess by the fire.<br>Draco looked up from the board and at Hermione. "you get me anything?" He smirked.  
>Hermione's eyes shined. "I made something actually!" she said excitedly. "I wanted to keep you up so you could unwrap it quickly."<br>Draco laughed and looked at the clock which read 11:58pm.  
>"Two minutes then." He smiled looking down at the board.<br>The game finished not long after that, as if bewitched that the game would finish in a timed schedule, it packed itself and into the cupboard before Draco could protest.  
>"Merry christmas!" Hermione exclaimed, handing his gift.<br>Draco smiled, taking the gift and hugging Hermione. "And here's yours." He handed her a rectangular box. "You first." Draco said nervously, as if frightened she would not like it.  
>Hermione ripped the wrapping enthusiastically, revealing a silver incrusted bracelet. There was a moving picture of both Hermione and Draco making silly faces not too long ago as a charm.<br>"Thanks!" Hermione grinned, putting it on immediately as Draco opened his present.  
>It was a CD labelled MUGGLE MIXTAPE. Of course, Draco had no idea what a CD was or what it did, so looked up at Hermione confused.<br>She laughed, rolling her eyes. "It plays music! Good thing I brought my stereo." she said pulling out a small stereo from her bag and placing her mixtape in it.  
>As the stereo begun to make noise, Draco jumped, fascinated. "Muggles are so lazy." He shock his head disappointedly. "But very creative!"<br>Hermione smiled, taking his hand. "I like this song. Avirl Lavigne, know her?"  
>Draco rolled his eyes. "No. Nice voice though..."<br>Hermione put her arms around his neck, like she had done in the summer. With Draco's hands around her waist, he felt his heart beat furiously against his chest. They began to sway to the slow song, their foreheads together and looking at each other, smiling. It was as if nothing else mattered for Draco, here Hermione was, so close he could feel her sweet breath against his skin. Who was he kidding? He liked her... A lot. Draco moved his hands to Hermione's face, stroking her cheek softly. Then as if the whole world slowed down, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her smile against the kiss that seemed to have gone in for a long time rather than a couple of minutes.  
>Hermione leaned away from Draco, looking at him sweetly. But suddenly, the sweetness in her eyes vanished and was replaced by a look of guilt and awkwardness. She moved away, turning off the music.<br>"What's wrong?" Draco asked, feeling slightly hurt.  
>"N-Nothing nothing, I'm just..." Hermione started, searching for an excuse. "I'm just pretty tired now. I'll er... See you in the morning Draco... Er... Goodnight." She said kissing his cheek and running up the stairs.<br>Draco stared at the fire torn. He had just kissed Hermione, which made him feel absolutely incredible... But he couldn't help but feel sad, because it seemed that she regretted kissing him at all.  
>Draco awoke to the sound of people entering the house, Hermione had asked to sleep round last night so she was greeting her parents that morning for Christmas breakfast.<br>He walked downstairs to jolly voices, smiling faces and laughter. He spotted Hermione and felt his stomach flipped over as she giggled at a joke her father made. She was still in her pyjamas, her curly hair tied loosely into a messy ponytail.  
>"Morning!" Draco said loud enough for Hermione to turn suddenly. She gave him a weak smile, which looked a lot like an apology as her cheeks flushed a rosy red.<br>Draco gulped and sat next to her after he wish his own parents a happy Christmas.  
>"Hey." Hermione said quietly, barely moving her lips so no one else could tell she was talking.<br>"Mhm." Draco hummed, still hurt by her sudden reaction to their kiss.  
>"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked quietly.<br>"Nope." Draco said miserably, not quite meaning what he was saying.  
>"Draco... I'm sorry."<br>"Whatever." Draco grunted, biting into some toast.  
>Hermione dropped her fork with a clang, causing everyone to look at her. "Will you all excuse myself and Draco for a moment?"<br>"No there's really no need." Draco said coldly.  
>"DRACO! LIVING ROOM PLEASE!" Hermione said getting to her feet and storming out the room.<br>Draco rolled his eyes and folded his arms, scowling.  
>"Draco..." Lucius Malfoy said making his son's head shoot up. "We never leave a lady waiting..." he smiled. "Off you go."<br>After these words, Draco sighed heavily and dragged himself to the living room.  
>Hermione was standing in the middle of the carpet, her own arms crossed, glaring at Draco.<br>"What?" Draco groaned.  
>"I'm sorry about before! I was in shock ok? I didn't... Expect it." Hermione cried.<br>Draco rolled his eyes again. "It doesn't matter, it's a mistake, just forget about-"  
>"A MISTAKE?" Hermione said, looking slightly insulted. "You regret it?"<br>"No- Yes- I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" Draco yelled, his temper rising.  
>"I'd have appreciated it if you'd have kissed me if you WANTED TO!" Hermione snapped. "I said I was shocked! I didn't say I regretted it!"<br>"So why did you just walk off acting awkward then? And looking at me this morning like you felt sorry of me didn't help!"  
>"I WAS THINKING ABOUT RON!"<br>"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" Draco shouted, sure that his family were now listening to their argument.  
>Thinking the same thing, Hermione whipped out her wand and sealed a charm on the room so they couldn't be heard before turning back at Draco.<br>"He IS my best friend Draco! I happen to find out he fancies me and now he finds out that I'm with you and-"  
>"You're WITH me now?" Draco interrupted.<br>Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well I'm not attracted or interested in Ronald if that's what you thought." She snarled.  
>"And me?" Draco asked angrily.<br>Hermione shrugged, blushing deeply.  
>"Don't you blush!" Draco spat. "That's not fair!"<br>Hermione stared at him. "Well sorry for feeling embarrassed! What's not fair?"  
>"Blushing makes you look cute and I'm not falling for that crap! You and I both know that this is wrong! SO wrong!" Draco said.<br>"I know I know!" Hermione sighed. "I can't hurt Ron... But I can't exactly avoid you and-"  
>"Why would you avoid me?" Draco interrupted.<br>"In case it happened again!" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
>"It won't!" Draco forced a laugh. "NEVER again." he was trying to convince himself that Hermione was just a friend, but he never had expected what she'd say next.<br>"Yeah? Well that's just fine." Hermione croaked, had Draco made her cry? "I just thought that maybe.. We.. Never mind." She wiped a few tears and walked passed Draco, towards the door.  
>"Hermione wait." Draco sighed. She turned around and looked at him, some more tears finding their way down her cheeks.<br>"I'm sorry ok? I was just frustrated with myself. I mean... We're friends right?" Draco said.  
>"Right." Hermione mumbled. "Friends.." and with that she walked out the room.<p>

Draco saw Hermione sending her owl to people a lot after that. When he asked who she was writing to, Hermione rolled her eyes and said it was none of his business, but to Ron.  
>"Why are you writing to Weasley?" Draco gulped.<br>"Just catching up." Hermione smiled a bit, walking past him.  
>"Has he asked you out?" Draco panted, catching up with her in the garden.<br>"So what if he has?" Hermione snorted, not looking behind her.  
>"You KNOW why it bugs me!" Draco yelled, frustrated.<br>Hermione spun around to face him. "For your information, no. Ronald hasn't asked me out, not that it's any of your business." She snapped. "We aren't seeing each other so this shouldn't bug you! You made it perfectly clear on Christmas that you didn't want anything to do with me."  
>"You KNOW why I acted like that so don't give me that rubbish about me not wanting anything to do with you!" Draco shot back. "What do you want me to say? That I like you? I KISSED you! Isn't it obvious enough?"<br>"WELL IT'S A START!" Hermione fired. "AM I YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR NOT BECAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! EITHER WE ARE FRIENDS AND FORGET EVERYTHING OR YOU ASK ME OUT RIGHT-"  
>"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME THEN!" Draco yelled angrily.<br>"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" Hermione screeched. "Come and find me when you stop acting like a pig!" She said storming off.  
>"Women!" Draco muttered furiously, kicking a tree which turned to him, it's branches outstretched, swaying viciously.<br>"SORRY! SORRY!" Draco said to the tree trying to calm it down. "I was angry!"  
>The tree slowly went back to it's normal form, after slashing Draco across the face with one of it's branches as revenge.<br>"Just what I need!" Draco said sarcastically when he knew he was far from the trees reach. He touched the long gash on his face, looking at his hand and noticing blood. He swore under his breath.  
>"Have you calmed- oh my gosh are you okay?" Hermione emerged, eyeing Draco's wound.<br>"I'm fine." Draco mumbled. "Stupid tree."  
>"Tree?" Hermione laughed. "Do you need a plaster?"<br>"A what?" Draco beamed. "More pathetic muggle technology?"  
>Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "instead of healing it, you should try it. Could be fun?"<br>Draco shrugged, delighted that Hermione was no longer angry with him.  
>Hermione led him to her bedroom, taking a small first aid kit out her bag. She first took out cotton with disinfectant.<br>"This may hurt a bit." Hermione grimaced.  
>"Ouch!" Draco let out, a stinging sensation on his face.<br>"I'm cleaning it." She laughed, taking out the plaster.  
>"So... Do you... Want to go out with me?" Draco hesitated, his heart pounding in his ears.<br>Hermione looked up at Draco, flushing the deepest shade of red Draco had ever seen. "Well.. I want to." She squeaked. "But Ron-"  
>"He doesn't have to know." Draco said quickly. "Nobody does if you don't want to. The Slytherins and Gryffindors will abandon us anyway." He joked.<br>Hermione smiled a little and pecked Draco's lips lightly. "Fine. We can try this.. But keep this between us."  
>Draco grinned, happiness washing over him. "This is great! You're my girlfr- what is this ridiculous thing on my face!"<br>Hermione laughed loudly, as Draco looked in the mirror, outraged because of the plaster on his face.

On the journey back to Hogwarts, Hermione gave Draco a sneaky kiss just before entering platform 9 and 3/4. They were excited for the secrecy, drinking some polyjuice potion which made them look like every day muggles so they could go out in public holding hands. No one seemed to have noticed their kiss, but they couldn't stop grinning foolishly as they got on the train.  
>"See you later." Draco muttered, kissing Hermione quickly on the cheek before rushing off with his gang of Slytherins.<br>Hermione smiled, walking into the compartment Ron and Harry were in.  
>"Hi.." Harry said awkwardly, frowning at Hermione's smitten expression.<br>Hermione's head shot up, smiling. "It's great to be going back isn't it?" she said sweetly. "I, myself haven't felt this excited for a very long time."  
>"Why?" Ron raised his eyebrows suspiciously.<br>But Hermione just shook her head, and stared out the window as if everything in the world was completely beautiful.

"Prefect duties!" Hermione blurted out suddenly after a few hours.  
>Harry looked at Hermione as if she was a different person.<br>She jumped to her feet. "I'll see you later-"  
>"I'm a prefect though." Ron said frowning. "Shouldn't I be-"<br>"NO!" Hermione shouted so suddenly, Ron's face flushed white with shock.  
>"What is WITH you!" Ron asked crossly, clutching his now racing heart.<br>"Sorry." Hermione blinked. "It's just er- McGonagall requested for me to do this specifically." She lied. "I won't be long!" and with that she sped away before Ron could say anything else.  
>Harry was suspicious. He was quite convinced Professor McGonagall hadn't asked Hermione to do anything, and apparently, Ron had the same thought.<br>"Do you think she's meeting Malfoy?" Ron said bitterly.  
>Yes. Harry thought. He thought that was EXACTLY what Hermione was doing but he didn't have enough evidence to prove this, and even if she was, Hermione had told Harry they were friends so who was he to stop her from meeting him?<br>"Nah." Harry said finally, not wanting to worry Ron. "I don't think she's meeting anyone." Harry grinned. "Since when did you like Hermione like that anyway?"  
>Ron grunted, turning to the window, his face as red as his hair. "Dunno." he muttered. "it's Hermione ain't it. Not a girl you can mess about with. Known her for a long time, she's different... Special kind of.."<br>Harry felt sightly uncomfortable, understanding finally how much Ron cared for Hermione. He also felt guilty not telling Ron about his suspicions. But what could he do? So what IF Hermione and Malfoy were seeing each other? That they were more than friends? It was none of his business.  
>Clearing his throat, Harry thought it was time to change the subject. "Quidditch tryouts, they made me captain this year."<br>"You better pick me for keeper." Ron smirked, happy that the conversation had taken a nicer turn.

Hermione appeared outside the Slytherin compartments, pretending to be patrolling the corridors, but anxious to meet Draco.  
>"MUDBLOOD PRESENT!" Hermione jumped to find Pansy Parkinson and a group of Slytherin girls sneering at her.<br>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very mature Parkinson. Except you and I both know your magical ability is weaker than mine.. Crushed by a muggle-born." She spat.  
>Pansy raised her wand at Hermione's jaw. "Don't be smart with me mudblood or I will hex, maybe curse you." She smiled with the bitter thought. "The crutiatous curse might hold your tongue!"<br>To Parkinson's surprise, Hermione smiled back at her, the same hate in her eyes. "I'm here to see Malfoy- None of your business!" She snapped when Pansy opened her mouth to ask 'why'.  
>"It IS my business when a filthy mudblood wants to talk to my boyfriend!"<br>At this, Hermione raised her own wand. "You're lying!"  
>The Slytherin girls, including Pansy began to roar with laughter.<br>"He asked me out not too long ago. Aww.." Pansy put on a baby voice. "Did the dirty muggle think she had a chance with Dwaco?" She laughed again.  
>Hermione stiffened, just as Draco stepped out of his compartment, laughing at a joke which she missed. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione.<br>"Hermi-GRANGER!" Draco put on a fake snapping voice, pretending to look down at her with disgust. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.  
>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Delivering a message. Hermy, (they had decided to use nicknames for each other incase they really needed to) wanted to meet you.. Go to the spot in Hogsmede."<br>Draco smiled a little. "Well tell Hermy-"  
>"But." Hermione interrupted, causing Draco to frown. "I see you have plans with Parkinson." She spat and turned her back on him, heading back to her own compartment.<br>"No! Since when did I have plans with you Pansy?" Draco yelled angrily, Pansy blushing the deepest shade of red.  
>Hermione appeared at Draco's side again, following her arms. "She said she's your girlfriend."<p> 


End file.
